


I'll Never Leave If You Keep Holding Me This Way

by Space_Princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Imprisonment, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Princess/pseuds/Space_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being saved from yourself might not be what it's cracked up to be. How can you still feel empty in the arms of someone who seems to care for you? (Reader insert, drabble collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Goodbye" "Hello"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more for myself?? and all the Dartz fangirls out there. It's based on things that I've written in a journal after re-watching the Doma arc. Concentrates on Dartz' smooth talking ability and all that jazz. I hope someone enjoys this tbh because I don't think there are a lot of Dartz fangirls out there (but like look at him omg) but oh well. Enjoy! (Also trigger warning for the beginning of this chapter as it does contain substance abuse and mentions of suicide)

It was 3am and some how you had made your way to the local dock, drunk out of your mind and holding onto a bottle of cheap vodka. Your life had fallen apart and you couldn't be bothered to pick up the pieces. Even though you hate to admit it, but everything was clearer in high school. You stopped going because you couldn't be bothered anymore. Due to your attendance being so low you were kicked out. Now you went out every night, getting fucked on any substance you could get your hands on. Your throat burned as you took the last swig from the bottle while stumbling towards the wall. You shook the bottle and looked at it confused as there was no swishing sound of the liquor, so you threw the bottle as hard as you could, hearing it shatter on the rocks down below. It hurt. Everything hurt. Your entire being hurt. It hurt being alive, and yet at the same time you were numb. Suicide crossed your mind all the time, but you never had the courage. You stepped up onto the wall and sat down on top of it and looked out towards the water. You were alone, like always. You screamed out into the void in frustration. "This is it" you thought. "I can't take this anymore". You stand up on the wall and out stretch your arms. Your knotted hair blows in the wind and you close your eyes and take a deep breath. You open your eyes and look at the rocks below, calculating what would happen if you jumped. Your brain was spinning and it was hard to concentrate on this simple task. 

"How could someone so pure be so broken?"

A deep, relaxed voice invaded your head. It was nothing compared to the dull voice that plagued your mind with torment, ridicule and self destructive thoughts. Oddly enough, you felt a sense of calm come over you. Your head still spun due to the alcohol that was running through your bloodstream. You started to feel yourself loose balance so you sit back down on the wall, with your knees to your chest. "I want to die" you thought. Your face soften as you felt the sadness and loneliness fill your head once again. 

"Don't give up now. I promise to take away all of the sadness and loneliness away"

You closed your eyes. You were worried as to what the fuck was happening to you. This voice didn't belong to you, so what the fuck was it doing in your head. Your heart races as you struggle to come up with a possible explanation. "Maybe the drugs were a bad idea" you thought. This was the only explanation you could come up with in your present state. No one cared about you, and you knew this. This voice wasn't real. It was another trick, another illusion. Another person who acted like they cared just so that they could have sex with you. They didn't care about you, and you knew this, but it felt nice to have contact with another human being, even if they didn't know your name. A single tear falls down your right cheek. 

"I promise to care for you my child. I am not like the others" 

You hold your breath. This time the voice wasn't inside your head. It came from someone in front of you. Your head spun rapidly and your stomach felt queasy. This couldn't be happening. This isn't real. You have to be tripping on those drugs. Any moment now and you'll wake up in a gutter like you usually did. You were far from the truth. You felt something lightly stroke your cheek, taking away the tear that slowly slid down your cheek.

"It will be alright now. Your home" 

The touch moved from your cheek to you hair. You slowly open your eyes, scared to find out where you ended up. You are met with a young man, wearing a beige coloured hood. As you move your head towards his face you realise he has one green eye and one yellow eye, which intrigues you. His facial features show that of compassion and concern. His presence puts your body and mind at ease. He slowly moves his hand from your hair to cup your chin, forcing you to look straight into his eyes. For once in the longest time you no longer felt alone. His hand drops from your chin and he gets up from his kneeling position and offers you his hand. 

"Join us Y/n, and you will never be alone again" 

Without even thinking about it your hand reaches out to meet his in an instant. His words bring comfort to your troubled mind. You knew it was too good to be true, that something was wrong. But everything felt right. It's as if he answered your call for help. He holds your hand as he helps you up from the floor. He gently kisses your hand. His lips feel soft on your skin and you wish you could drown in that feeling. 

"Welcome Y/n"


	2. The Light is Covered in Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has more of a drabble feel to it than what the first one did and for some reason it's in first person? It sounded better idk. Once again enjoy!

Every night he held me as I cried. He watched as I fell apart from the lack of illicit substances in my bloodstream and he put me back together every morning. When I was finally able to sleep at night, my mind was plagued with nightmares and often I woke up screaming, with tears staining my cheeks, my heart racing as adrenaline rushed through my body and sweat ran down my body. No matter what time it was, he rubbed my back as I sat up in the king sized bed, rocking back and forward. He uttered all of the caring words in the English language until my heartbeat returned back to its normal pace, my breathing was calmed and I was longer rocking back and forth. As I laid back down into his warm embrace and snuggled closer into his body, he wrapped an arm around me and hummed and soft beautiful tune in my ear until I was able to close my eyes and return to my slumber. 

It was everything I ever wanted. Someone finally acted like they cared for me. I no longer slept alone in the mess of my room and I no longer wished for death. However, there was still something in the back of my mind, in a small voice, telling me something was wrong. Although it got smaller and smaller as the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, it wouldn't go away completely. I didn't feel alone anymore, but I still had that empty feeling in my chest, as if something was missing. But how could I be missing something when this was all I ever wanted? This is what I wished for when I looked up at the night sky with tears pouring down my face, drunk off my ass. The emptiness was confusing and no matter how hard you tried, instead of it getting smaller, it got bigger. 

I remember waking up that night to the sound of soft sobs. Although the nightmares still plagued every now and again, my eyes were dry. I was fine, however the one who clung to me was not. The room was always dark at night, meaning it was nearly impossible to see anything, but I could feel the hot, wet feeling of tears on my hair. I didn't want to startle him, so I lay there with my face against his chest as he cried. I didn't know what would happen if I tried to comfort him. He clung on to me tightly, as if he was afraid something was going to take me away from him. Suddenly he stopped crying and lifted his arm that was wrapped around me to wipe the tears from his eyes. He pulled me in as close as he could, and intertwined our legs. He left a small, soft kiss on my forward and allowed his lips to linger as he fell asleep, like nothing ever happened. It was then that I realised, Dartz was just as broken as I was.


	3. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Taylor Swift song 'Wildest Dreams'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted for a little while but I hope you enjoy! This is something that has been swimming around my mind for awhile and I was finally able to sit down and write it! As always, enjoy! (and please feel free to give feedback!!)

_He said let's get out of this town_  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds

“You’ll be safe here my child” he said with his hand on my back as we walked along the corridor. There were four doors scattered on either side of the corridor, with a large door at the end. The corridor was lit by flame torches on the walls. “Here it is quite. You can actually think and you don’t have to worry about others. I am the only one here”.

  _I thought heaven can't help me now_  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down

“Well it’s not like it can get any worse than this” I thought to myself, as I run my hand gently over the cold stone walls of what was now ‘my’ room. I sit down on the side of the bed and look around. The room was practically empty besides the single bed in the room and a small bedside table. There were no windows, and all that could be heard is the sound of the flame on the wall. This wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to me. He seemed nice and caring. But little did I know that this was going to be the thing that would be my ultimate downfall.

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is

Here I was, laying in this king sized bed, waiting for Dartz to return. All I could think about was him. He’s invaded my mind and won’t leave. Does it bother me? No, far from it actually. He’s grown on me. His voice sends shivers down my spine, and I find myself lost in his eyes. His touch ignites the fuse in my heart, making it beat faster. I often find myself daydreaming about his lips and running my fingers through his long blue hair. He was taking longer than usual and my body ached to be in his presence once again. I was only allowed to go between mine and Dartz’s room. Going any further down the corridor and I might “end up lost” as he said. Tentatively, I open the twin doors and step out into the long, dimly lit corridor. I pull the cloak over my head to keep me covered. My feet padded quietly along the stone floor as I walked past the door to my room. I hadn’t been this far since I first arrived. I swiftly moved on, finally seeing a bright light ahead. Before reaching the arch to the grand room, I’m stopped in my tracks by that deep voice that could only belong to Dartz. “Valon. Alister. Raphael. Go forward and bring my plans to life. For the Great Leviathan will be brought back and we can cleanse this world of the evil that walks it’s surface”. I lean up against the wall and take a deep breath. What the hell was happening? Was Dartz the leader of some cult? Was he going to brainwash me? Who was Valon, Alister and Valon? Why had I never seen them before? My breath hitches as I hear footsteps so I bolt down the corridor and back into Dartz’s room. I sit back down on the bed. “I’m sure Dartz will tell me everything soon enough”. I smile as I hear the door open and close behind me. “Thank you for waiting Y/N. I’m sorry I was so long”.

_I said "No one has to know what we do,"_  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now

And in due time Dartz told me everything. And I told him I’d stick by him because I know all he needs is a friend. But of course there’s always that game changer. Somehow our late night chat turned into making out. Dartz pulled away, panting. My hands travelled up his clothed chest and up into his hair as I lean down and start to leave small kisses on his neck. Dartz grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up. “I’m sorry Y/N but we can’t do this” he says as he sits up. I hop off him and gets up off the bed. “I’m sorry I just- ““ _No one has to know what we do_ ” I cut him off, looking up at him with pleading eyes. This seems to throw him, as he just stands there for a few minutes. He slowly turns around and sighs. “I can’t keep myself away” he says quietly as he leans down and caresses my cheek before kissing me once again. My back hits the soft bed and I wriggle back as Dartz climbs on top of me. Our kisses become faster as we get needier. As if his lips were the air that keeps me alive and I’m suffocating. My hands fine way to his hair as I try to get his mouth closer to mine. Without breaking the kiss, Dartz takes off his shirt and throws it in a random direction, hitting the stone floor with a soft thud. His hands find his way to my hair. He tangles his fingers in it and he pulls me closer. His lips move from mine as he starts to leave sloppy kisses down my jaw and on my neck. In between kisses he mutters “You’re going to be okay now Y/N, I promise” and it was then that I realised how much his voice sounds like home to me.

_And when we've had our very last kiss_  
My last request is  
Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams

A small tear ran down my cheek as he embraced me for what I knew was going to be the last time. although it will be to go. I looked into his eyes for that one last time as our lips met. It was a sweet sad kiss. “Dartz” I said, with a sad tone in my voice. “Yes Y/N” he replied. “Please…. Please remember me. Please remember all the good memories we shared together. Please remember me, _even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_ ”. I didn’t realise it, but tears were freely spilling from eyes. He caressed my cheek one last time and nodded. I sniffled and rubbed my nose with the back of my hand. “Thank you” I whispered. I looked him over one last time before I turned around and headed off. I wasn’t sure where I was going, but at least I was away from there. “Goodbye Dartz” I whispered into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the rest of writing in this will be more towards the drabble side of writing and will jump in the timeline so yeah.


End file.
